Drones
The Drones are the bulk of the Drudge army; the standard fighters. They have shiny golden-gray armor and always carry a Strike Rifle, the most common Drudge weapon in The Conduit. In Conduit 2 they also carry a slight more range of weapons such as SPAS 12, Hive Cannon etc. The drones got a makeover in the special edition version and were changed from dark red to the colors described above. The Drones in Conduit 2 have changed since the first game. They received a substantial visual overhaul, looking slightly more bug-like. Involvement The Drones are the standard foot soldier of the Drudge faction. They, like many other forms of the Drudge, come out of conduits and attack the player. They tend to attack in groups. If they feel overpowered, they will run and seek cover, then when you don't pay attention to them they attempt to find and shoot you while you are unaware. Near the end of The Conduit single-player mode, it is revealed by Prometheus that the Drones, along with every other Drudge alien are cloned from Prometheus' genetic model. The Drudge are mass produced inside the secret Trust Base in an unknown location. The Drones, among other Drudge, are sent to Washington, D.C. via conduits to fool citizens of an invasion. Weapons of Choice *Strike Rifle Strategy The Drones are relatively easy to eliminate. Althoughly somewhat tougher than basic human soldiers (Drones have roughly twice as much health as a standard human enemy), Drones can still be brought down with several bullet or energy projectile hits from most standard weapons. Strategies to defeat Drones may not apply to each soldier, as the game's Quantum 3 Engine provides enemies with unique strategies and "personalities". It is important to always destroy any nearby conduits, so that they won't keep coming out. Also, destroy Regenerator Units, and Med-Mites, so they are not healed. Drones are very resistent to USP45 shots. It takes about 9 or 10 body shots, or 2 or 3 head shots, to kill a drone with this weapon. The SCAR is moderately effective against Drones, requiring 2 or 3 head shots to kill them. The SPAS 12 will instantly kill at close range, though it is less affective at long range. The MP5KA4 is a fast killer from the waist up, but lower than that takes about 20 rounds. The SMAW will also kill them instantly. The TPC Launcher will kill them using 2 power cells. The Carbonizer Mk16 will kill instantly, as well as any nearby Drones. The Warp Pistol, when charged, will cause death instantly if shot at Drones from the waist up. The Strike Rifle will kill if charged and shot from the waist up. The Shrieker will kill a drone in 2 shots. Trivia *You are able to play as a drone in The Conduit's Campaign mode by entering this code, Drone4SP, into the Promotional Codes section. *The Conduit limited edition concept art book depicts 20 possible designs of the Drudge Drones. 14 had humanoid bodies like the current Drudge Drones, 5 were quadrapeds (has 4 legs) with otherwise humanoid upper torso ,and 1 walked on two legs, but lacked a humanoid shape. *Some Drone models from The Conduit limited edition concept art book has asymmetrical designs, such as one arm being larger then the other. These are left out of Drone that made it into the game because to avoid repetition. *One of the early Drudge Drones depicted in The Conduit limited edition concept art book depicts are four legged drone with a medium sized left arm, a larger right arm, a humanoid torso, and eye that resemebles an I. On it's chest is the word Sux, this seems to imply The Drudge were going to orginally going be called the Sux. However since it's eye looks like an I, it might have been a joke as it's I shaped eye could have also been made a sentance on the creature, which would be 'I Sux," which could be interpreted as "I Suck." *At one point before The Conduit was released, the Drones used to be red, and less bulky. *If you decapitate a Drone's head, an orange coloured liquid will squirt out where their head once was. *The Drone seems somewhat more streamlined in design in Conduit 2 *It seems The Drones are both enemies and allies to the main character in Conduit 2. *There are Free Drudge in Conduit 2 who have risen against the Trust. They look slightly different than the default drones with a more range of colors such as white, red, and green and a few different amour pieces. Appearances *''The Conduit '' *''The Conduit 2 '' References Category:Drudge Species Category:The Conduit multiplayer characters Category:The Conduit enemies